Amu's New School
by domino90
Summary: He was the most popular boy in school. She was the new transfer with the cool personality.Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi go to the same school. She’s 16 and he’s 17.Both second year seniors.She transferred in the second term. Rated M just in case.
1. Starting a new school can be embarassing

**Domino90: Ohh looky looky, my first fanfic, so please be nice and give me suggestions =]**

**Ikuto: Hmm you can tell *smirks***

**Domino90: =o that's not nice. You realise I can do horrible things to you in this story you know.**

**Ikuto: O.O I'm sorry. This is an amazing story.**

**Domino90: Thank you, thats what I thought.**

***Amu wanders in***

**Amu:What you doing? **

**Domino90: Nothing much just teasing Ikuto. Can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Amu: Domino90 does not own us or shugo chara although she does own this plot. **

**Domino90: Just a quick summary of the story. **

He was the most popular boy in school. She was the new transfer with the cool personality.

Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi go to the same school. She's 16 and he's 17.

Both second year seniors.

She transferred in the second term.

**Bold **is Japanese, _Italic _is thought although if used on just one word can also be putting emphasis on the word.

There are no guardian charas in this story although shugo charas may turn up as friends.

* * *

*Amu's Pov*

"Did you hear, did you hear?! She's the new transfer student. That one there with pink hair". I sighed as I heard another whisper start up.

I hated starting new schools but my mother had finally found her dream job, and who was I to say that she couldn't have it. Ami was making enough fuss for the both of us.

_Flash back_

"But I don't want to go" Ami screamed, "I have friends here, I enjoy my school, I don't want to go!!" and with that final shout she slammed the door to her bedroom.

"Ami!" yelled mum, "Come back here". Mum turned to look at me. "Oh Amu, thank you for taking this so well".

I didn't reply just kept staring at the table, at the exact spot I had been for the past ten minutes, since Mum had told us the news. _"Who's taking this well" _I thought, not looking at my mum, _"I want to scream and refuse to go. I want to slam the door on my way out. But I can't do that. No, because I'm the older sister and that's not my personality". _

I got up and moved to the door, "I'm going to check on Ami".

"OK, please try and change her mind. You're such a good sister Amu".

"_Yep, that's me. The good sister"_ I sighed and left the room.

_End of flash back_

I looked up when I heard the bell rang, _"great I'm going to be late on my first day". _Walking forward faster, Eyes down to the ground, I walked right in to someone.

"Ow", rubbing my head, I looked up to see what I had walked into. _"Oh no, oh no, please don't let me have embarrassed myself already" _I cringed as I saw that what I had bumped into had two, very long legs, was connected to a body, and happened to be a very, very good looking boy, _"great I couldn't have just walked into a pole. Nope it had to be the hottest boy I've ever seen. I'll never live this down"._

"Yo, you alright kid?".

I blinked, _"is this guy calling me a kid? He can't be that much older than me", _this made me mad, but as I tried to get up to yell at him my ankle went out from under me and I fell back to the floor.

"Owww" I said louder this time. My ankle really hurt! Looking down at it I could see it had already started to swell, "aww damn, now I'm really going to be late".

"Hey, that looks bad. Want me to carry you _**chibi**_?"

"Don't" I hissed, glaring up at his face," call me _**chibi**_!"

"_Hai Hai, _Whatever you say. So what would you rather I called you seeing as I don't know your name?"

Gritting my teeth I pushed myself up and started limping towards class. "My name is Hinamori Amu."

*Ikuto's Pov*

I watched as Hinamori Amu walked away without a backwards glance. _"Interesting. She didn't squeal when she saw me and further more she didn't jump into my arms as soon as I tried to help her. She didn't even care". _I smirked softly to myself and started to make my way to class. _"School just got interesting". _

*Normal Pov*

"Ok class, today we have a new student joining us".

The class started murmuring away. Most of them had already seen the new girl and the ones who hadn't were being filled in straight away.

"Quiet. Now I all want you to be nice to her. I know it's unusual to be transferring in now but her mother just got a job so her and her family just moved here. OK I'll get her to introduce herself now. Please come in Hinamori-San"

*Amu's Pov*

I heard my name being called and, taking a deep breath, I walked into my new classroom. The class was dead silence just staring at the door, watching me enter. I walked up to the teacher's desk and looked at him.

"Hello Hinamori-San. I'm Nikaidou Yuu and I'll be your teacher this don't you introduce yourself, maybe say a little about yourself?" He smiled at me and like that I was alone.

"_Oh no, they're just staring at me. What do I say!?!? What if no one likes me? Damn now I seem slow. They are all going to think I'm stupid"_

I stared at the back wall and taking a deep breath I introduced myself.

"Yo. I'm Hinamori Amu. Sixteen."

"_Damn it, stupid stupid, That was to short"_ I screamed in my head mentally hitting myself. I looked at the teacher.

"Where do I sit?"

"Oh well…erm" the Nikaidou stuttered, like he hadn't expected me to be done so soon, "I suppose you can sit at the window. There's an empty seat next to Tsukiyomi-San"

I walked towards the seat Nikaidou had pointed out, noticing no one was sitting in either seat at the moment. As I walked down the aisle I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I slumped down in my seat and stared out the window.

"She's so cool. That introduction was so awesome"

"She seems to have a cool personality"

"And the way she wears her uniform. So unique. You can tell she has her own fashion."

"Yer, your right. She's cool and spicy".

I sighed, _"I've only been here five minutes and they've already labelled me. And what's with cool and spicy?! I wasn't cool, I just couldn't think of anything to say. Honestly". _

"Oh Tsukiyomi-San, I see your gracing us with your presence today. Go take a seat".

"**Hai sensei**."

I looked up to see who I would be spending the rest of the year next to.

"You have _got _to be kidding me" I almost screeched as I looked up at Tsukiyomi.

"Yo _Amu"_

* * *

**Domino90: Sooooo what did you think? Any good? Should I continue?**

**Amu: Why do I have to sit next to _him?!_**

**Ikuto: Whats wrong _Amu?_ Don't you like me?**

**Amu: Course not *blushes* Your annoying, calling me a kid. **

**Ikuto: Sorry _Chibi _*smirks***

**Domino90: Both of you behave, you'll get used to it. **

**Ikuto & Amu: Please rate and review.**


	2. Making friends can be painful

**Domino90: Thank you for the kind reviews on my last chapter, and to show my thanks I'm going to get Ikuto to dance for you ^-^**

**Ikuto: You what!?!**

**Domino90: Be a good boy and dance for the lovely people. **

**Ikuto: No chance. **

**Domino90: Fine….if that's how you feel *starts writing the next chapter…and Ikuto dyes his hair blonde***

**Ikuto: Fine fine!! *starts doing the chicken dance***

**Domino90: That's what I thought *smirks* Amu please do the disclaimer. **

**Amu: Domino90 does not own us or shugo chara although she does own the plot *collapses from laughter at Ikuto's dancing***

**Ikuto: I hate you all *walks out***

**Bold **is Japanese, _Italic _is thought although if used on just one word can also be putting emphasis on the word.

* * *

_Previously_

"_Oh Tsukiyomi-San, I see your gracing us with your presence today. Go take a seat"._

"_**Hai sensei**__."_

_I looked up to see who I would be spending the rest of the year next to._

"_You have __**got**__to be kidding me" I almost screeched as I looked up at Tsukiyomi._

"_Yo __**Amu**__"_

_End flashback_

*Amu's Pov*

"_Of all the people I had to sit next to, it had to be the one person who has something on me". _I glared up at Tsukiyomi's smirking face, "Don't say my name so familiarly. It's Hinamori-san to you".

"Come now _Amu, _don't be that way", Tsukiyomi slid into the chair next to me. "You can call me Ikuto if you want".

I didn't reply just went back to staring out of the window. The murmurs were already starting up again. _"This is going to be a long day"._

*Normal Pov*

"I can't believe she knows Ikuto-kun, and he even called her by her first name."

"Yer maybe they are dating"

"No fair. Oh she's going to have problems with his fan club. Especially Utau-chan."

"Yer, Hinamori-chan is lucky Utau-chan isn't in this class"

"Class settle down, I'm going to take attendance now", Nikaidou started searching for his attendance book, but ended up spilling the books on the floor. The class laughed.

"**Sensei,** you left it on the front desk"

Nikaidou looked up and smiled a goofy smile, "So I did thank you Suu-chan". Nikaidou opened the book and started to call out names.

*Amu's Pov*

"_That teacher sure is a klutz" _I thought, looking at the pile of books surrounding him. I looked over at the girl who had helped him find the attendance book. She had blonde hair with a green clover clip in her fringe and when she looked over at me I could see she had green eyes. She saw me looking and waved. Confused I waved back.

"**Sensei"** I heard her say, "I was wondering if I could show Hinamori-chan round the school after this lesson."

The teacher looked up, still seeming a bit bewildered. _"I wonder if he always looks like that." _

"Sure Suu-chan. That's nice of you to offer. This lesson was just going to be a study period anyway so you can go now if you like while it's not busy."

"**Hai sensei"** and suddenly Suu-san was in front of me, "Come on Hinamori-san I'll show you where we go at break".

"Umm ok" I said in a quiet voice, grabbing my things I walked towards the door without looking at anyone. Although inside I was laughing with relief. _"Someone actually wanted to help me. Maybe this school won't be so bad". _

"Hinamori-san".

I was brought back to the present by Suu-chan's voice. I looked over to see what she wanted. "You can call me Amu if you want", I saw her smile and it made me blush. She was so easy to get along with.

"**Hai **Amu-chan. Anyway this is where my friends and I come when we have break."

I looked up to see a glass building in front of me. The path we were on led up to a big glass door, and through the windows, I could see more types of flowers than I had ever seen in one place before.

"This is the royal garden. This is where the student council meets but me and my friends, Miki and Ran, are friends with the people on the council so we all meet here and help with the work. It's lovely during the summer and warm during the winter."

"It's beautiful" I whispered, and I wasn't lying. It really did capture your attention.

"Isn't it? It's really fun to draw"

I turned round so quickly that my ankle went out from under me again. I had forgotten all about hurting it this morning.

"Ouch" I moaned as I found myself on the floor, for the second time that day.

"Amu-chan" I heard Suu-chan squeal.

"Are you alright?"

I saw a girl about my age with blue hair and eyes looking down at me, worry in her eyes. She had on a blue hat with a spade badge attached and had a satchel slung over her arm.

"I'm fine really. I just hurt my ankle earlier and forgot about it. Suu-chan do you mind showing me where the nurse's office is?"

"Sure Amu-chan right away. By the way this is Miki-chan. She's one of the friends I mentioned."

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"You to. I'm sorry that I scared you Amu-chan".

"It's ok. I wasn't really scared" I said, trying to act like it hadn't bothered me at all. _"What am I saying?! It scared the hell out of me". _

"Miki! Suu!" I heard someone yell. Turning towards the sound, I saw a pink blur rushing towards me.

"Ouch!" we both yelled as we collided.

"_Great. I'm on the floor again. I might as well just stay here." _I sighed and looked over at the person who had run me over. Her pink hair was up in a side pony tail and had a heart clip on a kind of sun hat thing. She had eyes the same colour as her hair and still

had a big smile on her face even though she was rubbing her head as much as me.

"**Gomen**" she said, looking over at me, "I didn't see you. I'm Ran".

"I'm Hinamori Amu."

"Ohhh you're the new girl everyone's talking about. Ikuto-kun's girlfriend. Utau-chan is going to kill you" she said with a laugh.

"What!!" I half screamed, "I am not his girlfriend. I don't even know him!".

"**Hai Hai**, if you say so. I'm only saying what I heard".

"_How had it got round so quickly. I've only been here twenty minutes. And who in the world is Utau and why would she kill me. This is way too complicated."_

"Anyway Amu-chan, if you need anything just ask me. I hope we can be friends".

"Me too. I'll help you with anything you need." Miki added.

I smiled. _"I've already made three friends. I think I can get used to it here". _

"By the way, are you in Nikaidou-sensei's class?"

"Erm yer I am why?"

"That's great!" Yelled Ran, jumping up and down. "Miki and I are also in your class. We were just running late. Well I was, Miki was talking to Yoru". Ran smirked over at Miki who blushed.

"Who's Yoru?" I asked interested.

"Miki's boyfriend" Laughed Ran which made Miki blush even more.

"Shut up Ran. He is not!".

I laughed as Miki pulled her hat down to cover her face.

"Anyway Amu-chan lets get you to the nurses office"

"**Hai!" **I smiled and followed Suu, Miki and Ran supporting me on either side._ "I've got friends". _

* * *

**Domino90: Ok done. I know I focused a lot of Ran, Miki and Suu but I just wanted to get them in there. **

**Ikuto: I was hardly in there at all!**

**Domino90: Oh you finished your sulk then?**

**Ikuto: I'm not talking to you.**

**Domino90: I'm sorry. You'll be in there next chapter….or the one after that. Honest =]**

**Ikuto: *sulks***

**Domino90: *Waves magic wand and Amu, Ran, Miki and Suu Appear* Please can you lot do the thanks.**

**Amu: Thank you Sierraphantom for your review. *gives hair clip***

**Ran: Thank you Tarouchoo for your review and adding this story to your alerts *does cheerleading***

**Miki: Thank you ArtGrrl for your review and adding this story to your alerts *draws a pretty pictures of you***

**Suu: Thank you aeonreclipse for your review, adding this story to your alerts and your favourites, and adding Domino90 to your favourite authors and author alerts. *bakes lots of cookies***

**Ikuto: …….**

**Domino90: Ikuto please do the thanks.**

**Ikuto: Fine. But I better be in the next chapter. Thank you MissQuigley for adding this story to your alerts. *does chicken dance***

**Domino90: Hmm I need one more person *throws magic dust***

**Nikaidou: *blinks* I was just about to play with my robots.**

**Domino90: Please can you help with the thanks?**

**Nikaidou: Sure. Thank you kagari freedom for adding this story to your alerts. **

**Domino90: Thank you everyone. And together…..**

**All: Please rate and review. **


	3. Meeting people can be tiring

**Domino90: I'm sorry I'm sorry *hands out pictures of Ikuto*, I didn't mean to leave it this long.**

**Ikuto: *wanders in* what you up to? Why are there pictures of me in the shower here!?! *glares***

**Amu: *drools* so hot.**

**Domino90: *giggles nervously* well you see I took so long to get started on this so I had to placate people so they didn't kill me x]**

**  
Ikuto: *Keeps glaring***

**Domino90: You can't kill me else you won't be in this chapter!! **

**Utau: IKUTO!!!! *glomps***

**Ikuto: Omgosh help!!!!**

**Domino90: *cough* Anyway Amu can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Amu: ****Domino90 does not own us or shugo chara although she does own the plot.**

**Utau: Hinamori Amu *death glares***

**Amu: Eek *hides***

*Ikuto's Pov*

I watched as Amu followed the blonde girl out of class. "_That girl, she really doesn't care. Most girls would have jumped at the chance to sit next to me."_

I smirked as I heard the rumours going around that we were dating. _"This could be fun"._

"Ikuto!!!"

I looked up and saw a blonde blur rushing towards me. I slid my chair back so the blur missed me and ran into the table.

"Owww", the blur looked up, revealing a girl with blonde hair and violet coloured eyes. "Ikuto, what did you do that for".

"I've learnt how to avoid your hug pattern Utau."

"But I haven't seen you for ages. You always skip school." She sighed blowing her fringe from her face. This girl was Utau, the leader of my fan club. Don't get me wrong I don't want a fan club but she doesn't seem to care.

"Utau what are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?"

"We have a free so I came to see if you were in".

"_If she has a free then that means Yoru has a free to". _Pushing my chair back further I stood up and started walking out the class.

"Ikuto, where are you going?" I felt a pressure on my arm and looked down to see her holding my sleeve. Extracting myself I continued towards the door.

"Going to find Yoru" I called as I left, passing Utau's friends Eru and Iru on the way out.

*Utau's Pov*

I watched as Ikuto left the class, my lips in a pout. _"No fair, he never stays round for long". _

"Yo Utau!"

"Utau-chan"

I looked up at my two friends. Eru and Iru were twins but they couldn't have been more different. Eru was blonde and always has a smile on her face, and she was sweet and kind to everyone. Iru has purple hair and red eyes and liked teasing people so she always has a smirk on her face. Iru's favourite past time is teasing Eru, however despite their differences you couldn't find closer twins. If anyone else was mean to Eru, Iru would get back at them. They are known round the school as the angel and devil.

These two have been my friends since I can remember and they always know how to cheer me up. They are like my conscience. Eru keeps me from doing horrible things and Iru helps me have fun.

"Hi guys. What you up to?"

"Well you left so suddenly we thought we'd come find you" said Iru, "It was Eru who worked out where you'd be".

Eru smiled and looked over at me, "Erm Utau-chan…have you heard?"

I blinked and looked between my two friends. "Heard about what?"

"Erm….the new girl" Eru started, then Iru piped up with a smirk on her face, "That is dating Ikuto".

"What!" I yelled causing people to turn and stare. _"How could this have happened without me knowing?! I didn't even know there were girls Ikuto let get close and now he's dating one of them. I don't believe it. I've been so good at keeping girls away from Ikuto. Who dared to break the rule!? Just because she's new is no excuse"._

I looked up, "Who, who is the new girl?"

"Hinamori Amu" squeaked Eru.

"_Hinamori Amu, you are not allowed him"_, I thought as I walked out of the class room.

*Normal Pov*

Eru and Iru watched as Utau left, seemingly surrounded in a death aura. "Aha I feel sorry for that Hinamori girl. Utau is on a rampage" laughed Iru.

"Oh dear. Come on lets go make sure she doesn't hurt anyone" Said Eru, grabbing her sisters' hand and following Utau.

*Ikuto's Pov*

I made my way to the school roof, knowing that would be where I would find Yoru. He and I were similar in that way that we liked being out in the open, the higher the better.

I saw him lying with his back turned away from me his purple hair blowing in the breeze. I decided to have a little fun with him, so raising my voice I called, "Oh hi Miki, what are you doing here?"

The effect was instantaneous, Yoru shot up, running his hand through his hair and smoothing down his uniform, his yellow eyes looking round for Miki. Finally seeing me, his face lit up into a smile and he ran over to me.

"Ikuto! You're here! Let's play! Wait where is Miki?" He continued looking behind me.

"Sorry kiddo I was just playing with you" I laughed, flicking his forehead. Even though he was in the same year as me, he always acted like a kid and I thought of him as a little brother. His mother and my dad used to be friends so I've know him since I was small, and people always took us to be brothers.

"Ikuto that's mean. I haven't seen Miki since this morning and I thought she might come see me as there's a free".

"So are you official yet?" I asked. Yoru and Miki had been flirting ever since they met, yet they never actual made it official or had actually said they like each other. Everyone else knew but neither would admit it.

"Well no, not yet but still she might come see me".

"Come on Yoru. When are you going to be a man and just ask her out? If you don't do it soon someone else might beat you to it". I smirked as I saw the look on his face at the prospect of losing Miki.

"Has someone said they want to go out with Miki? Who is it? Is it that Kiseki dude?" Yoru was getting more and more agitated at the thought of Miki with some other guy.

"Chill dude no one. I was just saying you don't want it to happen".

"Oh right. Well you can't talk. You don't have a girlfriend either"

"Oh really, haven't you heard? I'm dating the new girl"

"What!! Really? Since when? Why didn't you tell me? What's she li-?"

I laughed, causing Yoru to stop mid-sentence. I rarely laugh out loud but with Yoru I feel comfortable, he even saw me cry once.

"In answer to your question, no I'm not really. She ran into me this morning, literally, and I called her Amu in class and so a rumour got started. So that's why I didn't tell you." I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped away when he tried to hit me.

"Honestly Ikuto that's not funny. So what's she like? And you know Utau's going to be mad when she finds out."

"Not my problem and from the looks of it Amu can take care of herself. She's like no girl I've ever met. She didn't go all gooey eyed when she saw me and when I offered to carry her because she hurt her ankle she didn't jump into my arms. She has her own opinions and isn't afraid to say them."

I noticed Yoru staring at me, with his mouth open. "What?" I asked, feeling slightly self conscious.

"N-nothing, its just that's the first time I've heard you speak that way about a girl like you actually took notice of her, more than usual. You even had a little smile on your face when you said her name. I think you might actually like her".

I stared back at Yoru my eyes wide. _"He's right; I never care this much about a girl. It's only because she's different to the rest. That's all. And I only smiled when I said her name because she gets mad when I tease her. I can't actually like this girl". _I shook my head slightly to clear it of thoughts.

"No way. Anyway I'm going to sleep for abit. Wake me up for lunch ok?"

"Sure thing" Yoru stretched then sat down against the wall, playing with a cat that had made its way to the roof.

*Amu's Pov*

"Thanks for the help guys" I said, looking round at Ran, Miki, and Suu. I had got my ankle bandaged and after sitting with ice on it for awhile while I talked to the girls, it felt a lot better. I could actually put weight on it without it hurting, though running would be out of the question for a while.

"Wow we spent all of first period there. It's break now. Want to head to the royal garden?" Ran asked, starting to walk in the direction of the garden.

"Erm yer sure, am I allowed in there though? They don't know me so…."I looked down at my feet, suddenly shy. Sure I was getting on with the girls fine but the prospect of meeting the student council was scary.

"Its fine, it's fine. You're our friend so it will be fine" Miki said, tugging at my arm and pulling me in the direction Ran had started walking in.

"Amu-chan if you don't want to go its fine but I think you'll enjoy meeting them. They are nice people. Really friendly" Suu smiled at me, her face so encouraging that my fear melted away.

"Yer and this way you can hide from Utau, oh never mind" I looked up at Ran to see why she had changed her mind. I saw that she wasn't looking at me but at a girl with blonde hair and violet eyes. She was followed by a blonde girl and a purple haired girl that reminded me of the cartoon consciences that appear on the shows Ami watches.

As the girl was about to reach us, she stopped and stared directly at me. I shuffled my feet nervously. _"I don't know what I could have done already but this girl seems to hate me. Maybe this is the Utau everyone was talking about". _ Staring back at her I studied her more closely. Her blonde hair was tied in two long pig tails that reached down to the top of her legs. She had black socks all the way up to just below her skirt and she was wearing a cross choker. The choker reminded me of something I had seen before but I couldn't remember what it was.

"You" I jumped as she said my name.

"Are you Hinamori Amu?"

"Erm yes I am. Who are you?" I watched as she clenched her fist then seemed to think about something.

"I'm Hoshina Utau. I hear you're dating Ikuto and I'm here to tell you, you can't. As the leader of his fan club it is my duty to keep cheap girls away from him"

I clenched my fist and stepped closer to Utau, "I hope you're not trying to say I'm a cheap girl! And don't worry I'm not dating him and I don't plan too, it was just a stupid rumour", I stopped as I felt two strong arms wrap around me and felt a warm breath on my ear.

"Don't say that_ Amu" _I heard Ikuto purr; "You _did _fall at my feet earlier".

I turned round to look at him, and pushed his arms away. I could feel myself blushing but I was trying not to let it show, "Shut up **baka**. Who would? That was an accident"

"_I feel something weird", _turning around I saw Utau with a death aura. I stepped back a couple of steps and walked into Ikuto, causing Utau's death aura to widen. I heard laughter and looked round to see a boy with purple hair and yellow eyes looking at the scene with interest.

"Come on Yoru, we're off" Ikuto said to the boy and leaning down he bit my ear. I jumped.

"You pervert!" This just caused the boy Yoru to laugh some more and Ikuto had that damn smirk back on his face. _"Does he ever not smirk_" I thought to myself, glaring at Ikuto's back as he sauntered off.

"See you later Miki" Smirked Yoru, trotting after Ikuto.

Utau, seeing Ikuto leaving, had a totally different personality and ran after him, her friends following, the purple haired one laughing to herself quietly. As the blonde one passed me she leaned in close to whisper to me. "Utau-chan's not a bad person really; she just has a one track mind when it comes to Ikuto. Sorry", and with that she followed her friend.

I sighed to myself, looking at my friends. "What was _that_ about?"

"Sorry Amu-chan we did try to warn you. Though you handled it pretty well." Miki said.

That reminded me, "So Miki, that was Yoru huh?" Miki blushed quietly to herself. "He's quite hot. Why aren't you dating?"

Pulling her hat down to cover her face so her blush didn't show Miki murmured, "He doesn't even like me that way. It's just a bit of fun".

I looked the way Yoru had walked off and smiled to myself_, "That's what you think". _Even though I had only seen him for a minute I could see from the way he looked at Miki that he was interested. Oh yes he was defiantly interested.

"Anyway now that that's done, let's go to the garden", Ran, who had been hoping up and down with impatience was looking fit to burst.

I laughed. "**Hai Hai**. I'm on my way" and following the bouncing Ran, I made my way up the path to the royal garden.

**Domino90: Hehe again sorry for the late update and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Or happy Hanukkah, or what ever else you celebrate *hands out presents***

***Amu and Ikuto wander in***

**Amu: Ohhh presents *squeals***

**Domino90: You got one to Amu *gives Ikuto doll***

**Ikuto: Hey!**

**Domino90: You got one to. *hands Amu doll***

**Ikuto: Oh goodie. Hey Amu, let's get the dolls to make out**

**Amu: *Blushes* Pervert!**

**Ikuto: Well we can make out if you want… *dodges hit from Amu***

**Domino90: Anyway Ikuto are you happy. You were in that chapter. Pov's and all.**

**Ikuto: Hmm? Oh yer it was gre- *is tackled by Utau***

**Utau: Ikuto!!!!!**

**Domino90: *cough* Anyway can you all help say thanks. There's a lot so you all have to say thanks at least twice. **

**All: Hai! **

**Amu: Thank you CrazedFangirl001 and FireBrimstoneShadow for adding this story to your story alerts **

**Ran: Thank you ArtGrrl for adding Domino90 to your author alerts and reviewing.**

**Miki: Thank you StrawberryNekoNeko for adding Domino90 to your author alerts and favourites list, for adding this story to your story alerts and favourite stories list, And for the review. Its ok we all have Ikuto fan girl moments x]**

**Suu: Thank you mynerdsbetterthenyournerd for adding Domino90 to your author alerts and favourites list, for adding this story to your favourite stories list and story alerts, and thanks for reviewing. **

**Ikuto: Thank you tarouchoo for reviewing *glomps* and thank you sierraphantom for reviewing *dances just for you***

**Yoru: Thank you -Skyz-Angels- and XxUnknownxX13 and deedee2034 for adding this story to your favourites list. **

**Nikaidou: ****Thank you ****MissQuigley for the review and Domino90 would just like to say that the idea you suggested should be mentioned in the next few chapters and if you have any ideas on how to address it she would love to hear them. **

**Utau: Thank you sweettara10 for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Eru: Thank you Emo-Wolf-Mutt13 for adding this story to your favourites list and adding Domino90 to your favourite authors. And thank you for reviewing. Glad you like how the charas are incorporated. **

**Iru: Thank you Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha for adding this story to your alerts and adding Domino90 to your author alerts. And thank you for reviewing. Sorry it took so long. Also thank you lilcutieprincess for reviewing. **

**Amu: Thank you kagi35 for adding Domio90 to your author alerts.**

**Ikuto: Thank you Minty Randomness for reviewing. And thank you for the good luck.**

**Ran: Thank you Samaria for adding this story to your favourite stories and the review. I know it still isn't that long but it is two pages longer than the previous chapter x]**

**Miki: Thank you aeonreclipse for the review *chu chu chu* **

**Suu: Thank you Phoenixangel5 for adding Domino90 to your favourite authors and alerts, and adding this story to your story alerts and favourites, And thank you for the review. Domino90 will keep writing until no one reads the story anymore. **

**Yoru: Thank you REX01091 for adding this story to your alerts, and adding domino90 to your author alerts, and thank you for reviewing. **

**Nikaidou: Thank you HaruRyu for adding this story to your alerts. **

**Utau: Thank you Annabel101 for adding Domino90 to your favourite authors, and adding the story to your favourites, and reviewing *gives good guy smile (even though I'm a girl)* **

**Iru: Thank you UnderSeaFlower for adding Domino90 to your author alerts, and adding this story to your favourite stories and story alert, and thanks for reviewing *calls Ikuto over so he can do the chicken dance for you* .**

**Eru: Thank you Aly the Trickster and xXLieselotteXx for adding this story to your favourites and story alerts.**

**Domino90: Ok we still have a few people left. Lets bring in people from the next chapter. *waves wand and Rima, Tadase and Kukai appear* **

**Tadase: Thank you qwerty54 for adding this story to your alerts.**

**Kukai: Thank you SammyLovesJasperHale. For adding this story to your alerts.**

**Rima: *calls up one of her many servants***

**Domino90: Rima you have to do it yourself**

**Rima: *sighs* What's the use of servants if I never use them. Fine. Thank you aquris for adding this story to your favourites and for reviewing. **

**Domino90: Whoa finally done. That was like three pages of thanking o.o Also if you want a certain person to thank you just leave it in a review and I'll make sure to do it next time. Also as its Christmas presents for everyone!! *chucks magic presents that transform into whatever you want***

**All: Please rate and review!! **


	4. Authors note

Hi everyone Domino90 here. Just a quick note to say that my new chapter is going to take a while. I know it has already been a long time but I thought I'd leave a note so you know I haven't stopped it.

My life has just had a lot happening in it and I haven't been able to get time to write a new chapter.

I will be continuing this story I just want to catch up on some doki episodes so I can portray Nagihiko right.

I hadn't decided whether I wanted to do Nagihiko as a boy or a girl but I have decided now because I think the Rima/Nagihiko pairing is cute.

So please bare with me and the new chapter should be up once I catch up on the episodes.

Thank you for all the comments so far and my subscribers and I hope you will continue enjoying my story.

Domino90.


End file.
